monstergirlquestfandomcom-20200223-history
Grand Noah Queen
The Grand Noah Queen is the tenth queen of the Grand Noah kingdom. Her kingdom is known for its high tolerance of Monsters although she personally has a dislike for the "entertainment" that takes place at the Colosseum, wishing for a return of honor to the ring. Biography Chapter 2 Luka first meets her at the Grand Noah Colosseum while she is disguised as noblewoman. She takes interest in him when he determines the outcome between a speedy Centaur Girl versus a counterattacking Minotauros. The next match is between a Dullahan and a human, and of course the monster overpowers the human and rapes him, much to the delight of the fans. Disgusted, the Queen leaves and invites Luka and Alice to join her. She heads to the castle where a guard addresses her as "your Majesty", causing Luka to realize her true identity. She then explains the situation of the Colosseum: it has became decadent as monsters invariably defeat their human opponents – it’s now all about watching the sex to satisfy horny fangirls instead of showing off combat skill, and she hopes that a human winning in the Queen's Cup (a tournament that takes place in the Colosseum every four years) will change the minds of the citizens. Luka is opted to accept or refuse. If he refuses, the queen understands his motives and allows him to leave. He can reconsider and return to the queen. Accepting, he learns that he is the sixth human to be recruited this way. The following week, he handily defeats the Dullahan, and the queen warns him about a monster named “Kyuba” who has remained the undefeated champion, but believes she may not show up for not being around so often lately. The queen asks if Luka wants any tips, but he turns it down, saying it would be unfair as she knows nothing about him. He defeats several other opponents less challenging than the Dullahan, the Cerberus in the semi-finals, and finally meets up with “Kyuba”, who is actually Alma Elma. After a short scuffle, she forfeits and allows Luka to win the Queen’s Cup. The Grand Noah Queen then bestows him the Green Orb for having triumphed the tournament, and the two part ways. Chapter 3 At the beginning of Chapter 3, the Queen is pleased that the Colosseum has changed for the better, but she is interrupted by Lamiaroid; Dullahan and Cerberus urge their queen to safety while they battle the Chimera. By the time Luka arrives to assist and defeats Lamiaroid, he discovers a note left in place of her in the throne room, requesting Luka battle at the colosseum alone. There, he fights Knightroid, the leader behind the attack, and defeats her. Afterwards, the Grand Noah Queen appears and thanks Luka, and jokingly tells him that she would marry him if she were still a princess, causing him to remember the Sabasa King's offer of marrying Sara. The Grand Noah Queen then tells Luka that the cheers of the civilians he saved are the calls of hope, and believes if the world were cheering in unison everyone's hearts would be united. Gallery Grand Noah Queen2.jpg|The Grand Noah Queen disguised as a noblewoman. 0023 1061.png|Grand Noah Queen`s attack cut-in in Paradox. Category:Artist: Épée Category:Characters: Chapter 2 Category:Characters: Chapter 3 Category:Grand Noah Category:Humans Category:Royalty Category:Characters: Paradox Chapter 1